


Pisces

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, broken!junshua, slight cheolsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly inspired by Juniel's Pisces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pisces

Jisoo leaves work at nine, when the weather forecast says it’d rain. Overtime is not a new thing to him. It spells home more than returning to his place ever will. 

 

There wasn’t rain when he first left the building, but the air was heavy and moist, weather humid as the sound of thunder serves the warning of a downpour. 

 

Everyone scurries for shelter, the bus station is crowded, filling with people who don’t have their umbrellas. Jisoo is not one of them, so he decides to walk home instead.

 

The bus that’d send him home left the station at the same time Jisoo did. 

 

His umbrella is opened, sheltering him but serving poorly, because he isn’t holding it right; it has too many holes covering it, imperfect at every corners. 

 

And he likes it, the feeling of rain drenching him bit by bit, because when he cries he can’t tell and if he can’t tell that he’s crying, he can avoid thinking about Junhui.

 

_ Junhui Junhui Junhui.  _

 

His shirt is soaked and he remembers the sound of his mom calling him to stay indoors, he’s gonna fall sick. His roommate Seungcheol would assume that role when he gets back, but Seungcheol knows better than to nag any further. 

 

Staying out in the rain could make him physically sick, but Junhui taught him that staying indoors could mentally tear him apart. (But now he’s torn in, and outdoors, sunny and rainy.)

 

Because Junhui says that the rainwater can wash it off for him, that in a moment of getting drenched under the rain, he can wash off any worries for a bit, clear his head of anything that he doesn’t want to remember. 

 

But now under the rain, all he remembers is Junhui. His smiles, his accented korean, the way he teaches Jisoo mandarin and–

 

A bus drove past, driving so close by the road that the puddle gathered has splashed all over an already soaked Jisoo, like that of a wave, one that lacks grace.

 

–-and how Junhui would make worry washes more carefree by kicking puddles over Jisoo, and Jisoo would retaliate, gathering rainwater on his hands and splashing it on Junhui.

 

Jisoo stops by a bridge, looking down at the water body, rising and rising due to the rain. Thankfully the bridge is high enough. (The memories are flooding,  _ flooding _ , almost pushing it till the brim and he tears up a bit, the first drop hitting the water where the shadow of a fish is visible.)

 

Junhui used to say that if he squints hard enough, he can see the fish. Maybe in there, he’d find a pair of fish,  _ pisces _ . Jisoo never understood why Junhui was so into searching for a pair of fish, but he doesn’t ask, he just looks and admires, and waits, waits till Junhui points out a “pisces” and Jisoo always turns a beat too late and Junhui always complains.

 

He doesn’t need to squint today, because his eyes are already half closed, raindrops soaking through his face, the pink dye bleeding through, (in the tears spilling).

 

Maybe back then he was more focused on weeping over whatever happens than he was ever at Junhui himself.

 

For the first time, Jisoo sees it on the beat and he cries more and more. If Junhui was here he’d yell at him for dirtying the water with his tears. He’d wipe them away for Jisoo. He’d kiss Jisoo on the forehead and lace everything with pretty words, accented korean, basic english, fluent chinese. 

 

But he’s not.

 

He’s not here anymore.

 

He returned to China on the 20th of March, and he left without a word. He changed his phone number and his Facebook is  out of reach and now Jisoo is stuck with pictures and he remembers Junhui’s header picture as the one where the two of them were standing on this very bridge. And it’s still Jisoo’s header because he’s been avoiding the network for ages.

 

The umbrella now lies on the ground, as broken as it was before, and Jisoo’s sobbing is so loud that he’s breathing in huffs. Because everything is so futile. 

 

Because he’s trying to forget Junhui but he only knows how to forget because _Junhui_ _taught him_ and it’s all Junhui, Junhui, _Junhui._

 

x

 

Seungcheol comes in a car, like always, because he knows where Jisoo would be when it rains, and he knows better that for Jisoo to be out till past ten, on a rainy night, he’d only be here.

 

He brings an umbrella over Jisoo and pulls Jisoo into a hug, like he always does, it’s the same routine, over and over, through the rainy seasons.

 

It’s warm, but it’s not Junhui. It's comforting, but it’s not Junhui. Jisoo always appreciated Seungcheol, but Seungcheol’s  _ not Junhui _ . 

 

He brings Jisoo into the car and dries Jisoo off with a warm towel, parking by the sides of the empty road.The routine continues: the silent car ride, Jisoo probably falling asleep before they reach home.

 

And Jisoo’s gaze still darts towards the car window, focused on the wide horizon, of fishes and maybe if he squints-

  
_ “Say Seungcheol, do you believe there’s pisces in here?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> jin voice: read with the 30 min thunderstorm loop


End file.
